Pedestrians, sports players, construction workers, and the like are often subjected to a variety of environmental conditions that make their tasks difficult to perform. Golfers, for example, may find it difficult to swing a golf club in the rain, yet may have no hand free for holding an umbrella. Shoppers carrying packages may similarly have no free hand to carry an umbrella. Construction workers paving a road may find that the effects of heat from the sun may slow production, but may find it unproductive to carry an umbrella. Similarly, while umbrellas may be attached to many types of equipment, they may not be easily adjusted to provide protection from changing environmental conditions, such as a changing direction of sunshine or rainfall. Thus, while umbrellas may be useful in certain circumstances, they are often difficult to use in conjunction with many tasks.